This invention relates to a recommendation system for changing management jobs, a method of recommending change of management jobs, and a storage medium, and, in particular, relates to a technique that determines a pair of management jobs which is recommended to be interchanged in management jobs set to a plurality of apparatus groups.
Enterprises having a plurality of departments generally have system management departments that mainly undertake asset management and security management on in-house client equipment (including computers and network connection apparatuses). Such system management departments integrally control client equipment across departments.
Desired asset management and security measures are different depending on the activities of the department; asset management and security measures are optimized for individual departments. Consequently, the activities of a system management department become more complex and diverse to increase the management costs of administrators. Hence, demanded is to reduce the management costs while keeping management policies optimized to individual departments as much as possible. To reduce the management cost, commonalization of the management policies is effective so that the management jobs can be conducted in a plurality of department in a batch.
As a conventional technique, a method of monitoring job costs of an operator is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This method calculates the workload or the degree of fatigue of the operator based on information from a touch sensor or a myoelectric sensor attached to a keyboard or a mouse and changes physical working conditions such as the position of the operator and the brightness in the working environment in accordance with the calculated value. Such control achieves improvement in work environment for visual display terminal (VDT) operators.
Another technique that supports to locate the cause of a failure in a network system based on the similarity degree in failure information written in the details of failures (failure subjects, vendor names, product names, failure types, frequency of occurrence, and affected range) is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. This method compares new failure information with existing failure information with respect to the foregoing failure details to calculate a similarity degree based on the number of matching items, and presents the cause and the countermeasure of the existing failure information having the high similarity degree to the new failure information. Through this configuration, the working cost to determine the cause and the countermeasure of a new failure is reduced.
Patent Literature 1 JP 2005-267491 A
Patent Literature 2 JP 8-181693 A